ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Quackfaster
Emily Quackfaster is an adult female duck who maintains Scrooge's archives. Personality Emily Quackfaster is highly theatrical, often acting in a very unnatural and strange manner. She takes her job as librarian and maintainer of Scrooges archives deathly seriously and holds the archaic and bizarre traditions surrounding the archives in very high regard. She isn't above harming others in order to maintain the aforementioned traditions, as seen when she attacked Dewey Duck and Webby Vanderquack with a sword. Despite this, she seemingly has no compunctions with manipulating others into doing her work for her. History The Great Dime Chase! Making her debut in this episode, Quackfaster is acquainted with Webby and informs her-not for the last time-that the archives are off-limits to anyone who's not a family member of Scrooge's, at which point Webby introduces Dewey. When Dewey asks for information on Della Duck, Quackfaster insists that he and Webby must complete "trials" that end up entailing going through filing cards and re-shelving books. Dewey becomes frustrated and decides to leave, only to be blocked by Quackfaster, who forbids him to leave now that he's begun the "trials" and warns that he will be destroyed for his knowledge. When Dewey questions who will do so, Quackfaster identifies herself and pulls out a sword with which she pursues the young ducks. Dewey manages to throw Quackfaster off by throwing books at her, which she expertly throws into their proper locations on various shelves. Left with a single book, Dewey threatens to destroy it unless she tells him about his mother, at which point Quackfaster indicates the book, which bears the title The Life and Times of Della Duck. The book directs the pair to a section of the library in need of straightening, at which point Quackfaster admits that "About 50%" of the trials were merely a means of getting Dewey and Webby to finish her work. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! Quackfaster is mentioned by Louie, who claims he "charmed her" into letting him look through shredded documents of the archives. These prove to include a photograph of Scrooge, Della, and the Spear of Selene. Storkules in Duckburg! One of the harpies attacks the archives room at The Money Bin and she tries to chase, but Storkules ended up catching it. Marooned in Mystery Mansion! Quackfaster informs Scrooge that, in the process of digitizing the archives, she has found an entire week missing from the records. Friendship Hates Magic! Quackfaster is revealed to also be one of the librarians working at the Duckburg Public Library, as she claims to be working two jobs to save enough for a retirement Condo in Barbados. Webby bumps into her by the front desk and explains that she was doing some casual research on shadow magic, with Quackfaster believing her to be a very bizarre person among most others. Webby then requests for a book known as Spirits of the Shadow Realm, but Quackfaster doesn't allow so because another odd little girl had already checked it out. A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! Quackfaster is briefly seen shushing people as an illusion in Violet Sabrewing's dream, considering most of her dreams involve wanting to read more at the library. The Golden Armory of Cornelius Coot! Quackfaster is seen giving a history lesson on Cornelius Coot who defended Fort Duckburg against a Beagle onslaught. She also disguises herself as a male food vendor giving out traditional food. Moonvasion! During the invasion of the Moonlanders, Quackfaster is seen hiding within a pile of books at the Duckburg Public Library alongside Violet, as they both receive a Lil Bulb message to come to the Money Bin. She is then present at the bin while strategizing with all the other Duckburgians who evaded capture, as Scrooge then makes a speech to encourage them to march an ambush attack on the Moonlanders at McDuck Manor (where the mothership of the invasion is positioned). As the group makes their way up Killmotor Hill to fight the Moonlanders, Quackfaster assists in the fight by scaring off a handful of the soldiers with her sword skills. However, she is ultimately captured after reinforcements arrive to take down most of Scrooge's allies, as the ambush is also proven to be a trap due to the mothership actually being a hologram, whereas the real ship is stationed right in front of the Marina of Duckburg. Nevertheless, Quackfaster is later seen in front of McDuck Manor with the Moonlanders freeing all the citizens, after realizing their leader General Lunaris' evil intentions of blowing up Earth instead. She then appears in the group shot with everyone else who assisted in the defeat of Lunaris, unaware she and the others are secretly being watched by the criminal organization F.O.W.L. Appearances Season 1 * 3. The Great Dime Chase! * 22. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (mentioned) Season 2 * 5. Storkules in Duckburg! * 10. The 87 Cent Solution! (non-speaking cameo) * 14. Friendship Hates Magic! * 19. A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! * 20. The Golden Armory of Cornelius Coot! * 24. Moonvasion! Category:Female Characters Category:Ducks Category:2017 Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutrals